The Meaning Of Love
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: After the death of his big sister, Brian Kinney continues to fight for custody of his nephew Harry Potter, but is always turned down. Years later Harry searches for his Uncle and finds him. He learns that family doesn't always have to be about blood. (Chapter 1 & 2 Re-Edited)
1. Chapter One

**The Meaning of Love**

**A Harry Potter and Queer As Folk Crossover Story**

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; the creative and awesome writer J.K. Rowling created the novels. CowLip, Showtimes and Paramount own Queer As Folk.

In 1971, Brian Kinney is born into the world to Joan and Jack Kinney. He has six older siblings, Jonathan (11 yrs older - Born. 1960), Ashton & Serena (8 yrs older - Born. 1963), Lily (6 yrs older - Born. 1965), Charlotte & Charles (5 yrs. older - Born. 1966) and Claire (4 yrs. older - Born. 1967). Brian spends most of his childhood being abused by his parents and tends to stay at his best friends or other friends houses, away from his parents, whenever he can.

Harry Potter was born 1983. The Harry Potter series takes place 1994 to 2001. Lily Potter nee. Evans (Kinney) was born 1965; she would be eighteen when she had Harry. And would have died when she was nineteen. Everyone else was born a few years later than in the original timeline. Any other questions will be answered if you send a message to me.

**Summary**: After the death of his big sister, Brian Kinney continues to fight for custody of his nephew Harry Potter, but is always turned down. Years later Harry searches for his Uncle and finds him. He learns that family doesn't always have to be about blood.

**Pairings**: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor, Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson, Michael Novotny/Ben Buckner, Debbie Novotny/Carl Horvath, Ted Schmidt/Blaze Wyzecki and Emmett Honeycutt/Calvin Colpepper (Many of these pairings won't appear until later on in the story)

**Setting**(**s**): Harry Potter books take place during the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh book and Queer As Folk is from all seasons.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Alcohol Use, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Physical, Emotional, Mental and Sexual Abuse, Classism, Homophobia, Hate Crimes, Drug Use, Mention of Drug Use, Alcoholism, Attempted Suicide, Suicide, Attempted Rape, Rape, Nudity, Fights, ect.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bother<strong>"

**By**: Stone Sour

Wish I was too dead to cry

My self-affliction fades

Stones to throw at my creator

Masochists to which I cater

You don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on,

I won't let go 'til it bleeds

Wish I was too dead to care

If indeed I cared at all

Never had a voice to protest

So you fed me shit to digest

I wish I had a reason;

My flaws are open season

For this, I gave up trying

One good turn deserves my dying

You don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on,

I won't let go 'til it bleeds

[_Solo: Corey_]

Wish I'd died instead of lived

A zombie hides my face

Shell forgotten

With its memories

Diaries left

With cryptic entries

And you don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on,

I won't let go 'til it bleeds

You don't need to bother;

I don't need to be

I'll keep slipping farther

But once I hold on:

I'll never live down my deceit

* * *

><p><strong>31st October 1989<strong>

The figure stood silently upon the edge of the towering building gazing out with tired hazel eyes that looked out across the busy, flickering lights of Pittsburgh. A burning cigarette hung between his pointer and middle finger with a chain of white smokey mist floated in a wave like pattern with the cold breeze of air, disappearing into the starless sky. A silent sigh escaped pink lips as eyelids fluttered close and the head of the young nineteen-year-old faced the sky as the wind fluttered past, ruffling his clothes.

Brian Kinney noiselessly adjusted his weight on his feet after remaining in the same position for the last couple of hours. Raising the burning cigarette to his lips he took another drag and slowly released the smoke through his nose. He lowered his head and looked out across the active city life. From where he stood he could hear sounds of music and celebrations. _At least others are having a good time_, he thought to himself. His hand hung at his side, gently holding his cigarette as it swayed along with the wind. Brian silently lost himself in thoughts of memories long since forgotten and not wanting to be remembered. "I thought I'd fine you up here." Michael Novotny stepped through the bland metal doorway of the large buildings stairway. The door slammed shut behind him from a rush of gusty wind, startling the shorter man as he walked across the roof. Many of Brian's friends and their families used it for holiday parties, this one just happened to be a Halloween party. Brian glanced over his shoulder, quirked an eyebrow and let a small smirk grace his luscious lips.

"Aren't I always up here around this time?" He retorted dryly. Every year since he was thirteen he spent his days up on the roof of some type of building, staring out over the city of Pittsburgh. It was the day of his older sister and his brother-in-law's death and the day his godson and nephew was taken from him. Little Harry had not been able to be placed in his other godfathers care, he was the traitorous bastard that led to the death of the only people he considered his family, and destroyed Harry's chance at a normal childhood. It didn't help that Brian had been too young, only thirteen at the time, when his sister and brother-in-law was murdered. Even at nineteen-years-old the old bastard and their stupid government weren't letting him acquire guardianship of his nephew and godson. He could feel his anger simmering in his blood, just barely hidden beneath the surface at the thought of them again.

"You should just let it go for now." Michael stated while walking closer to Brian and stood beside his best friend on the ledge of the building. Michael has coincidentally be in love with the handsome male for years, but he would never tell Brian that. "I mean, you can live the life you want, continue going to college, sleep with all the guys you want and enjoy life." He continued and completely oblivious to his friends bubbling fury at his words.

A dark look flashed over Brian's handsome visage at his best friends words. Did he really think so lowly about him? "No, Mikey. I promised Lily I'd take care of her son and I'm breaking that promise because I don't have him with me." He spoke firmly as his hazel eyes took a glance at his best friend. Raising his hand he took another drag from his cigarette before releasing the gray smoke from his lungs, causing the swirl of smoke to disappear with the wind. The soothing feeling of smoke and nicotine encasing his lungs was a relaxation he had acquired at thirteen-years-old. It had been an annoyance for his older sister who, unsuccessfully, had tried to break him of his "horrible habit" as Lily called it.

"There's not much you can do now." Michael said as his hands tapped on his leg, looking away from Brian's cold eyes. He wasn't use to that expression being set upon him. It unnerved him to see his best friends eyes so cold.

"If you say so." Brian spoke in a sardonic voice. He turned his gazed back up to starless night sky with a thoughtful countenance. "Don't you have better things to do Mikey?" His voice broke the silence between the two friends. The noise of Pittsburgh nightlife was clear to the two young adults standing in silence. One of them was enjoying the cold fall air while the other fought the urge to shiver at the ice biting wind.

"I was worried about you." The reply caused a grimace, unseen by Michael, cross Brian's face. It always made the slightly younger male uncomfortable about his friend's too caring attitude for him. He knew his best friend was in love with him and that was what made him so discomforted when he said something like that.

"No need. I'm fine." He was always fine when in truth he wasn't. But he wasn't one to whine and bitch about his problems. If he wanted someone to know about his 'issues' he'd tell them. Until then, his friends usually knew not to bug him about what he was feeling. Well, almost all of them did. Michael tended to persistently ask and pester Brian until he finally snapped. "Look, Mikey," He began, cutting his friend off before he could speak again. "Why don't you go back inside and enjoy the celebrations. I'll meet you in there in a while." Michael knew a dismissal when he heard one. With a sigh the older male nodded his head and gave Brian's shoulder a squeeze before pulling away and disappearing back into the stairway of the building.

Brian sighed in relief at the sound of the rooftops door slamming shut behind Michael. While he did care about his best friend, he couldn't deal with him at the moment. He just needed some peace and quiet away from his too loud friends. "I'm sorry Lily. I tried. I really did. I'll keep going, but I doubt I'll be able to get very far." Brian murmured to himself. His cigarette was nearly depleted as he took one last drag before tossing it over the edge of the building. Hazel eyes watched silently while the bud of the cigarette fluttered through the air before disappearing from sight.

It would be years before he ever saw his nephew and godson again.

* * *

><p><strong>9th July 1994<strong>

**11th June 1985**

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm not much into sentimental crap as you are well informed on. This is just another latest update. I was preoccupied the last few weeks and so I was unable to send you a letter._

_I can still remember how I use to tell you how much I hated the idea of love. I can recall you telling me constantly that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. You were the one that told me that love wasn't all bad. Even after you discovered when you were younger that you were put up for adoption, given away because our parents thought you some demon because of the unexplainable things you did as a baby. I remember we met when I was nine and you were thirteen and had traveled all the way to Pittsburgh to meet us. You never got to meet them seeing as they wanted nothing to do with you. You only got to meet me but you told me you never regretted meeting me and I'm glad. I never regretted meeting you either..._

_You always told me I should be willing to open up to the idea of love. I have always been positive that love wasn't worth it. Lily, my sister, I've finally realized why my best friend, Michael, always has this hurt and saddened look in his eyes. Ever since you described to me what it feels like not to have someone love you in return..._

_My best friend is in love with me but I can never love him as he wants me too. I know he wishes I did, but I can't lie to him and tell him I love him the same way as he wishes I would. I'd only break his heart more. He's my best friend, a brother. Nothing more, nothing less._

_I need my big sister's insight, Lily. You were always the 'expert' in love. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I just ignore it? I'm leaning towards ignoring it. If I don't acknowledge it, I can't hurt him._

_I have learned the hard way what love can do to you, and I never wanted that feeling. As I grew older, I came out of my naivety...if I ever had it in the first place. I began believing early on about my no love no relationship policy after living in the house of Joan and Jack. While you, Lily, continued to wish for that love that your adoptive parents have. I'm glad you finally found it. James seemed like a nice guy, and your son, my nephew and godson, was adorable and looked a lot like you and James, and had a bit of Kinney genes in him, from the last time I saw him. He seemed to take a liking to me, but everyone does, who wouldn't?_

_Later,_

_Brian_

**21st July 1985**

_Dear Lily,_

_I've been having this horrible feeling in my gut. I feel like something bad may happen to you. I just hope it doesn't. You're worth so much to me, as difficult as that is to admit. I was taught early on that emotions make you an easy target in the house. It makes you weak, but for you, I'm willing to admit it. The idea of something ghastly happening to you makes me sick to my stomach. I pray that nothing occurs. If there is a God and he protects you, I might just start believing in him. I don't know if can handle it...if something does happen.  
><em>

_You've told me that you world is in a horrible place at the moment Lily. That the war that's transpiring. Be safe Lils, I don't want to lose you. You, James and little Harry are all I have. Though we're part of this horrible place as long as we have each other to depend on we'll be fine. _

_I was told recently by the old crone that I was a shameful, worthless piece of shit and maybe I am one of these horrible things._

_I suppose I am, with the way we have to live in this sort of world.  
><em>

_Anyways, I wrote to tell you about these nightmarish visions I've been having lately. I can't stand these dreams and the flashes I've seen. I see a fight between James and a cloaked man. James is yelling to you and he's telling you to run and take little Harry. The next flash you're running upstairs and into the nursery of your son's room. Protecting him, defending him, against a man that's rather handsome. The two of you are arguing, you're pleading to him to spare Harrison. The man says something to you that I can't quite catch before there's a flash of green light and you fall with a scream in front of Harry's crib. The next flash is the cloaked man standing over your still body and holding a wand to your son. He talks to baby Harry but I can't hear him over the ringing in my ears. The next thing I see is a green flash of light and it...rebounds back off of Harry and then there's a sudden scream of pain from the cloaked man. _

_I always awaken with sweat dripping down my face, my breathing rapid and tears falling from my eyes. I've had this dream for the last few months Lils and I'm worried. That horrible scream still rings in my ears hours afterwards and that dream haunts me the rest of the day. I've taken to new extremes to make myself forget this hellish nightmare. You wouldn't be happy with me if you ever found out what extremes I've taken._

_It's rather odd now that I think on it Lily. I've always had strange dreams like this nightmare, ever since I was a child. They're usually horrible and tragic, though I have had a few happy ones and I can never figure out why._

_Do you remember when you asked me if I would ever find happiness? Can you remember what I said Lily? I can still. I remember telling you that I'll always find happiness with you every summer we see each other. I still recall the promise we made to each other and it still remains true. I will always be there for you Lily, no matter what it is. Whether it is to protect you or your family or raising little Harry should anything happen to you and James. I'll do anything I can._

_Later,_

_Brian_

**31st August 1985**

_Dear Lily,_

_I can still vividly remember when I was nine and you were fifteen, you asked me if I would ever find happiness. I told you I had, but never for what reason. It was always you that brought me happiness Lily. You were the only one that has not abandoned me, not purposely. You never left me to the ones I have to call 'parents' because you wanted to but because you had to. You are the big sister, the older sibling I should have had, one that should have been willing to watch over me, protect me from the people I'm forced to call my parents. _

_We promised each other that day before you left to head home, that we would always watch out for each other and those we cared for and tat still remains true for me. I will do whatever I can to protect you and yours, no matter the cost. You're my big sister. You're the only one in my fucked up life that I actually give a damn about. You're the one person that's kept me going when things get too hard. You'll my best friend Lily and I couldn't have asked for a better one.  
><em>

_I want you to promise me something Lily Marie Potter, that you will watch yourself. The nightmare continues to persist and I can't stop this sinking feeling in my stomach that says horrible is going to happen. I have this feeling in my guts that tells me I should to take you, James and Harry and run. That I should hide you as far away from England as possible._

_Promise me you'll be careful. _

_You're all I have left._

_I can't lose you. I don't know what will happen if I do._

_Later,_

_Brian_

**19th September 1985**

_Dear Lily,_

_I did as you asked and tried for a 'relationship' from the last time we talked over the phone. I can't really say that it ended well. My only relationship at only thirteen and it will never happen again. Love is not worth the heartbreak. Who would have figured that I would know what 'heartbreak' is? Never again will I try and give it another shot. It's not worth the headaches._

_You know, I actually thought he would be worth the time and energy. Wasn't that a punch in the face when I discovered, at a dance, the guy I was with showed how much he actually cared for me? Which wasn't much, but I had always hoped he had been the one for me. That maybe he actually truly cared for me. I should have suspected something. I always had that nagging voice whisper in the back of my mind that he wasn't what I thought he was._

_Fucking asshole. Figured he couldn't keep his dick in his pants._

_I should have trusted my judgment and my friends. I wanted to give it a try for you Lily. Now don't go thinking I'm trying to make you feel guilty. I'm rather over the whole shit. It was a one time thing and rather mundane. Who knew relationships were boring?_

_It was a whole fucking waste of time. After that I went through that whole, 'I hate the world and everyone else' stage. I may have felt a little bad for being such an asshole to you, but it happens. I think I made those six months the worst months of everyone elses lives here. It made me highly amused and happy, even if it pissed off Jack more than anything. It was rather worth all the pain and suffering I went through._

_That relationship did show me one thing, trying to get love from someone is just as unreliable as my parents. I don't even know what love from s parent even is. The only true love I've ever known is a sibling love from you and a bond of friendship._

_ve in the conventional sense, the relationship type, is something I won't touch with a ten-foot pole again. Love is a hard thing to trust now a day's. Just like 'Sorry' is. Sorry is as overrated as 'Love' is, everyone says 'Oh, I'm so sorry' or 'Sorry, forgive me?'. Or they say 'I love you' or 'I love you too'. Fuck them and fuck love. Sorry is bullshit. Sorry's aren't worth anything, just like love isn't. Everyone says Sorry or I Love You. It's a word constantly used._

_I've been in this angry mood lately. The nightmares are persistent as ever; even with my new extremes of ignoring these nightmares, they still find some way to get through._

_Be safe Lily. This feeling has been getting worst._

_Later,_

_Brian_

**25th October 1985**

_Dear Lily,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this to you a few days before Halloween. Well, I figured one last letter before I have to leave Pittsburgh for some 'family' thing the parents want to deal with and are dragging me with them. I just wanted to tell you and remind you how much I love you. You're my best friend, my big sister and at one time or another, you had wanted to kidnap me and take me back to England with you._

_I sometimes wish you did. Here it seems someone always blames me for some bullshit or another that happens between Mikey and I. Whenever he gets hurt unintentionally or intentionally, I'm automatically blamed. Go figure. I got over if years ago, after the day my bitch of a grandmother died. Michael had gotten hurt a day after by falling out of a tree house his Uncle had built him._

_I suppose I should tell you about the day my grandmother died, you've always asked, but I never told. I didn't feel the need, and still don't. As my final 'later', I figured you deserve to know the truth._

_It was around the time I was seven, my parents, older siblings and I had to go to the hospital. My grandmother was sick with a severe case of pneumonia and was dying. It was a sad and depressing time for everyone to deal with, except for me. She had been a mean old hag, that adored my older siblings except me. I know the whole "don't speak ill of the dead" thing but she had been a cruel and sadistic bitch that enjoyed dishing abuse on me.  
><em>

_ Anyways, I knew something was wrong with her from everyone's reactions. I never really asked, as I honestly wasn't that curious, about what was wrong with my grandmother. I also didn't want to make them start crying or anything if I asked. Even then I wasn't very comfortable with expressing or dealing with other peoples emotional turmorials._

_I remember sitting silently on the hospital chair out in the hall, waiting until my grandmother finally joined my grandfather, wondering when it would end. Months before my __grandfather died from lung cancer and it caused my grandmother's health to deteriorate. As much as my grandmother was a bitch, my grandfather was actually a sweet, kind old man that I enjoyed spending time with when we had family gatherings.  
><em>

_After my grandmother's death, my parents became much crueler and greedier after the heritance money that they received from my grandmother. I was told by my grandfather, before he died, that he left all the money he had in his name to me. That no one in our family could touch the money he left me. I'm able to take control of the money left to me after my twenty first birthday. _

_Most of my siblings got rather jealous and angry when they found out this news. Sure they got some money from my grandmother but not as much as I'm assuming I did. Most of them moved out after high school to head to college and left me to deal with such loving parents. They're all fucking assholes anyways. _

_I just hope they never find out I'm gay. If they were pissed about the money I can just imagine how furious and disgusted they'll be with me being gay. Do you know what my old man Jack would do to me, or what that old bitch Joan would do? She already spouts off this bullshit about God and my burning in hell for being a good for nothing hooligan. Her tangents would only get worse.  
><em>

_The only reason we have a house is because they paid it off with their rich inheritance money my mother received from my grandmother and used the rest for bills when it comes time to. My father's _inheritance _money he received from his family is used to "encourage their unfavorable addictions", as your parents call it.  
><em>

_Your parents and you are the ones that have been there for me since we first met. You're the only ones that took the time to get to know me and give a damn and I want to thank you for that Lily. You've always made the time for me and I'm glad I got to know the sister I hadn't known I was missing until a couple of years ago.  
><em>

_I'll be sure to send you more letters when I can._

_With the worry you, James and Harry are causing me I'll go gray before I'm eighteen. I'm afraid one day I'll wake up and find out something happened to you._

_Until next time, I'll be awaiting your letter reply._

_Later,_

_Brian_

* * *

><p><strong>13th June 1995<strong>

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter silently set the booklet filled with his mothers letter from her younger brother upon the uneven bed as he sat upon the cot he was sharing with Ron Weasley, one of his best friends. A soft whoosh escaped his lips at the news. He could feel anger at the thought of the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore keeping his Uncle from getting custody of him. If he had, Harry knew he would have been given a better life than what he had. And from what he read of these letters over the years his Uncle and Mother sent each other, his Uncle had a far worst childhood then he himself had. His stomach turned as his hands traced the neat cursive writing his Uncle had. For a twelve-year-old, he had amazing writing. Then again, from what Harry had learned in these letters, his Uncle had never really been a child, not like Harry had, which, he admitted, wasn't much better.

"What are you doing Harry?" The sudden voice of Hermione Granger caused the young eleven, nearly twelve-year-old, to startled and quickly turn to the doorway where his other best friend stood. Harry would admit he and Hermione got along better than he and Ron did. Harry had always been more interested in learning about this strange, new world he had been thrust in so suddenly a year ago.

"I was reading some letters from my mum and my Uncle." Harry stated. He waited for the confusion to set in for his brilliant friend.

"Why would your mum be writing to your Uncle Dursley?" Maybe not then. Harry sighed to himself and looked to his friend with a shake of his head.

"My mum was adopted, 'Mione. Lily Evans was actually born as Lily Kinney until she was given up and put up for adoption. So technically that so called 'protection' with the Dursley's doesn't even exist. It also seems I have more than just one Uncle. My Uncle Brian, the one I mentioned that was talking to my mum, he kept mentioning older siblings that "Got out of the house while they could", as my Uncle stated in one of his letters." The raven-haired preteen wiped his hands nervously on his torn jean pants. "I want to find him 'Mione. He promised my mum he'd take me in, no matter what, and I want to know why he suddenly gave up." Seeing the determination in her friends bright green eyes Hermione knew she would find no way out of it.

"So, let's begin and see if we come up with anything." Hermione said. Grabbing her friend's hand they quickly ran out of the room and downstairs. They'd ask Ron's brothers, Bill and Charlie, and see if they would be willing to help them go to Diagon Alley's Library.

They would soon realize that it would take them longer than just the summer to find Harry Potter's Uncle; it would take them almost a whole year.

* * *

><p><strong>7th June 1996<strong>

Young Harry James Potter stood looking up at the dark and towering apartment building in Pittsburgh. It was surprisingly dark considering it was morning. His stomach turned and twisted at the notion that this was the first time he would be finally able to meet his Uncle and Godfather. His hands shook with nerves and his heart fluttered with anticipation. With sweaty hands, Harry slowly stepped up to the small box and pressed the small red button for a moment as he waited for the voice of his Uncle to speak. "Yeah?" The voice was husky and hoarse, as if he had just woken up.

"Uh - um - my name is Harry Potter." Harry replied nervously as he pressed the button on the intercom. "I'm your nephew and godson." Silence met his statement and for a moment Harry feared his Uncle was going to ignore him.

Brian couldn't believe it. Harry, his nephew, Lily's only son, his godson, was outside. He didn't know how that happened or why he was here, but the anticipation of seeing Harry as… god, he must be twelve-years-old. Jesus! Brian suddenly felt old; well, older than he already felt.

"Come on up, Harry." The reply made Harry breathe out easier and the sound of the door buzzing made Harry bounce on his feet with excitement. His Uncle's voice sounded softer than it had previously, there was something in his voice that Harry wanted to trust, and he didn't feel that very often.

His hand gripped his satchel tightly while he pulled the metal-glassed door open with his free hand and stepped into the hallway. The flickering yellow lights of the hall made Harry's stomach tighten in nervousness. He was finally going to meet his Uncle. Biting his lip Harry slowly walked down the corridor towards the elevator. Pushing the arrow that showed upwards, the eleven-year-old gnawed on the bottom of his lip as he tried to calm his suddenly nauseous stomach. With a small 'ding' the doors to the elevator opened and Harry silently stepped inside.

Pressing the fourth level that had his Uncle's loft, he leaned against the elevator wall and fought his impatience. The door gave another 'ding' and Harry stepped out into the hallway. He passed a rather happy looking male, he had a rather goofy expression on his face and looked messily dressed. Harry felt his curiosity rise at the man's look. Harry passed the brown haired male, who looked to be in his early to late twenties and gave a polite smile to the man's nod of greeting. Harry quickly made his way to the metal sliding door of his Uncle's flat and gave the bell a small ring. It felt like hours to Harry as he waited for the door to open and when it did he felt surprise at the handsome male standing on the other side.

"Harry Potter." Brian Kinney stated. It wasn't a question, but it definitely was a statement. He still couldn't believe Harry was here. Years ago he would have greeted him with open arms and a loving hug, but that wasn't who he was any more. He wanted to be, for Harry but he just couldn't, yet.

"Uh, hello...Uncle Brian." Harry replied nervously.

"Hi, come on in Harry." Brian stated. _Uncle Brian, _he thought_, that would take some getting used to...or not; he had no interest in titles and societal norms_. "And its just Brian, no need with formalities, never been one to follow them anyway." Stepping aside he allowed his nephew access to his apartment. He slid the metal door shut with a dull 'thunk' and locked the door before turning to face his nephew-godson. Brian watched in slight amusement at the awed and flabbergasted expression on his face. Harry's bright emerald green eyes gazed around his uncle's large loft.

"Wow." The eleven-year-old muttered with amazement.

"Nice isn't it?" Brian rhetorically questioned. Harry nodded anyways, his eyes still looking around the large penthouse. His bare-feet slapped against the dark wood flooring as he made his way into the kitchen.

Harry knew enough not to mention how much money people made, but his Uncle must be rich. It was very impressive. Harry knew how much gold he had in Gringott's, both his familial inheritance, both recent and distant, but that didn't mean much out in the Muggle world. Unless he could change the currency. He would have given anything just have even a little of that wealth available when he was living with the Dursley's.

Brian opened the fridge door and grabbed two bottles of water on the middle shelf and then shut the door. Walking back into the living room/family room he plopped down lazily on his leather sofa and set the bottle of water down for Harry on the table, indicating with a wave of his hand that Harry should have a seat. Leaning back into the couch he turned to face his nephew. "So, this is definitely a surprise. What are you doing here?" He inquired with an undertone of curiosity.

"I came looking for you," Harry said softly, "I found you letters to my mum and I wanted to meet you." He stated and walked silently over to the couch and took a hesitant seat.

"And you decided to look for me after that? How come?" Brian's hazel eyes glinted with intrigue. He could read exactly what his nephew was feeling from his expressive eyes while his mind raced with different thoughts. He wondered just how Harry found him. He must have had some sort of help to get this information. It was most likely an adult with some knowledge of the laws from the world his nephew, sister and brother-in-law belonged to.

"I wanted to find you, needed to find you. I… well, when I'm with my friend's family, I feel… what I mean is…" Harry couldn't quite voice what he wanted to say. How he felt about his friends and their families and knowing he was accepted by them but still felt like an outsider. That he felt so very alone even though he was surrounded by hundreds of people.

"You feel like that's what you want, but you're an intruder. That you don't belong with them but you want to be a part of something like that." Brian explained helpfully. He knew that feeling all too well. Even if he had gotten use to it since he was a child.

Harry couldn't believe it, that's exactly what he felt. He nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah, that's… that's what I feel. The way you wrote those letters to my… _mum_" he choked out, it was difficult to talk about his parents especially after he found out what really happened to them, "I was hoping you could take me in, like you were suppose to after my parents died." Harry replied. He played with the strings on the worn end of his t-shirt as he looked down at his lap.

This kid had guts, coming all the way from London to look for an Uncle in the hopes that he would be accepted. Talk about a risk, a risk that Brian didn't think he could do if their situations were reversed. "You know, I did try to take you in after your parents were murdered and even after that, until I was in my early twenties." Brian mused aloud. Harry's head snapped up at his Uncle's words.

"What?" Harry gasped out in surprise.

"Yep." Brian said, popping the 'p' in the word. "I tried to take you in but that old bastard and his lap dogs in the Ministry wouldn't let me. I tried for years, but they kept saying I was unfit, I wasn't magical enough, I wasn't old enough or I didn't have the things to take care of you." He gave a scoff of disgust as his mind flashed back to all those times he was denied and the looks on those pretentious, egotistical asses. It still pissed him off even a few years later. "Yeah, right. That old bastard just kept saying something about protection, but I'm your flesh and blood, not that stupid bitch Dursley."

Brian may not have been a full-blooded magical being like his older sister had been, but he did have some abilities. After all, his "dreams" couldn't have just been his imagination, especially with how his sister died only a few months after he kept having them. He also couldn't forget his sexual prowess and skills, which had to be defined magically, somehow. He just wasn't sure how yet. He wasn't a wizard or witch like Harry or Lily but he certainly wasn't a squib. He had to be something to be able to do some of the things he did. Brian wasn't about to say he was some "psychic". He didn't believe in that bullshit, but his strange dreams over the years and his sexual prowess and skills had to have come from somewhere.

Harry couldn't honestly say anything as he looked at his uncle. For years Brian had tried to take custody of him but the Ministry and Dumbledore of all people wouldn't let him? "Tha - why?" Harry gasped out with hurt and sadness in his eyes and expressed clearly over his face at the news.

"I have a few theories, but nothing you need to worry about. At least not since you're here anyway." Brian announced casually. "You don't need any more worries after the bullshit you've had to deal with already."

"I - I have some papers. They'd allow you custody of me if you sign them." Harry murmured out shyly. He hadn't a clue how to reply to what his uncle had just said. His pale cheeks flushed at the look on Brian's face. It felt kid of nice having someone worry over him that was his actual flesh and blood. Instead of being just his friends and their families.

"Let me see them and I'll get my lawyer...friend to look them over." Brian remarked. He leaned forward and held out a hand for the papers. Harry quickly opened his satchel and pulled out the required documents. He handed them to his Uncle and waited as he read them over before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Hey Lindsay, look, I need a favor from _her_." Brian stated into the phone and added some distaste to the word "her". "Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be nicer." He replied with a roll his eyes. "Anyways, I need her expertise on some law shit. My nephew appeared -" A sigh escaped from his lips. "Yes, Lindsay, I know. But I promised Lily I would and I'm going to keep that promise, no matter how late it may be." His head tilted as he listened to his friend continue to speak. "Look - just get her to come to my office or my loft tomorrow after she gets off." An annoyed look flashed across his face. "No, Lindsay, I'm not fucking kidding. Just do it. Tomorrow at my loft is fine. Yeah, later." Brian hung up the phone and shook his head with exasperation.

"Some fucking people." He muttered under his breath. Shaking his head he looked over at Harry. "So, with any luck, we'll get this paperwork straightened out tomorrow. But in the meantime, how are you doing? You hungry, tired?" Brian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

_That was fast_, thought Harry. He had come all the way to America to find his uncle in hopes that he would find a family. And just like that he was going to have a place to live, with his real uncle, someone that loved his mother and knew what his parents were like. Before he could respond Harry's face flushed as his stomach grumbled to life.

Brian chuckled. "Right. Well, I guess that answers my question. Let me get my shoes and shit on and then I'll take you wherever you want to go." He stated and pushed himself up from the couch. He walked across the room and up the three steps that led into his bedroom. He swiftly put his socks and shoes on and grabbed his leather jacket that he always wore when dressed casually. He double-checked all his buttons of his button-fly were done and his silk black shirt was buttoned up enough to be comfortable.

Brian came down a few minutes later to see Harry still sitting on the couch in his obviously second hand, ratty clothing. "You know, I'm going to have to give you a serious make over. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing the clothes you have on." He stated with a critical eye. "Unless of course, you'd rather stay wearing something a dog wouldn't sleep on."

Harry couldn't believe the insults his uncle was giving him, well to his clothes, not him. They weren't his choice, there was no way he could buy himself anything. The forlorn look on his godsons face gave Brian pause. He relaxed his face to look kind and not judgmental. "No kid should be seen in shit like that, Harry. I know what it's like, when you don't have a choice, taken what's given without any fucking say in the matter… Oh yeah, been there, done that." He stated in an uncaring manner. Harry could almost hear a little sadness in his voice though.

"You - you have?" Harry inquired with curiosity.

"Mhm." Brian made the small noise in the back of his throat and opened his loft door. Harry walked up to the door just as Brian was about to step out. He could see the questions in Harry's eyes and decided to nip that in the bud right then. "I might tell you someday, just...no questions right now, okay?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking about that. He wanted to know, but it kind of made sense, if someone were to ask him about living with the Dursley's he would have no interest in explaining what he had dealt with. He looked up to his Uncle Brian and smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no questions...does that mean I don't have to answer the same questions?"

Brian chuckled, smart kid. "I might expect a few answers that you might not want to answer, but I won't ever force you share anything you're not willing to share, okay? You should never have to do or say anything you don't want, ever." Brian stated this with such passion and conviction that Harry believed him, and somehow, even though they'd just met, trusted him.

Brian put his arm around Harry's shoulders in a kind of hug that didn't necessarily have to be seen as a hug. Brian was never much for hugs, but Harry looked like he could use a little support. If Brian was honest with himself, he didn't mind a little hug or comfort after all the time he had wanted to take care of Harry, and now he was finally here, and Harry found a way to him on his own.

"So Harry have you ever had Chinese?" He asked his nephew with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Harry replied with a frown.

"Pizza?" Brian tried again. All he got in reply was a shake of his head. "You're definitely missing out. I really do need you to get up to speed. I usually get a salad from the Pizza Palace, but I'm willing to kill myself by getting a bite of pizza for you." He stated with a sly smirk as the two walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome.<strong>

**So, I got a review from a reader, and it got me thinking on what she said, and she was right. I didn't even remember writing the section of Harry actually knowing what a "sexed look" looks like, as he is only twelve, nearly thirteen. So, I changed it a bit, but it's not much of a change.**

**I may change a bit of chapter two, I don't think I'll change much, I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for someone (my beta's) input on what I should do.**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Meaning of Love**

**A Harry Potter and Queer As Folk Crossover Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. The creative and awesome writer J.K. Rowling created that. CowLip, Showtimes and Paramount own Queer As Folk.

In 1971, Brian Kinney is born into the world to Joan and Jack Kinney. He has six older siblings, Jonathan (11 yrs older - Born. 1960), Ashton & Serena (8 yrs older - Born. 1963), Lily (6 yrs older - Born. 1965), Charlotte & Charles (5 yrs. older - Born. 1966) and Claire (4 yrs. older - Born. 1967). Brian spends most of his childhood being abused by his parents and tends to stay at his best friends or other friends houses, away from his parents, whenever he can.

Harry Potter was born 1983. The Harry Potter series takes place 1994 to 2001. Lily Potter nee. Evans (Kinney) was born 1965; she would be eighteen when she had Harry. And would have died when she was nineteen. Everyone else was born a few years later than in the original timeline. Any other questions will be answered if you send a message to me.

**Update 06/09/2012** - I received a review alert from a viewer who asked me what pairing Harry should have. Now, I've been contemplating this since the first chapter, and especially this one, as you will see when you get to the part between Brian/Harry's conversation and I would like to know all of your opinions. Should Harry be homosexual? Should Harry be bisexual? Or should Harry be heterosexual? And if anyone one of those, whom should he get with? I could have it to where he gets with a QAF male character or female character. Or should he get with a male or female Harry Potter character? I have been leaning towards Harry being bisexual or completely homosexual, but I'm not sure. It's up to what some of you think would be a good pairing for Harry. And if some of you don't care, then I'll go with what I've been contemplating.

There is also another issue I need to decide. Should I have it to where Harry goes back to Hogwarts for schooling or should he go into the Muggle world and learn there?, but also still learn magic. There is two different ways this story could go if I choose either one of those, and I need your help to decide. So, give me your opinions and tell me what you all think should happen. Depending on how many votes on Harry's sexuality or his schooling, I'll make it go that way. Thankfully, I have two different ways to get this story going either way.

**So, Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote!**

**Summary**: After the death of his big sister, Brian Kinney continues to fight for custody of his nephew Harry Potter, but is always turned down. Years later Harry searches for his Uncle and finds him. He learns that family doesn't always have to be about blood.

**Pairings**: Brian Kinney/Many Others, Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor, Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson, Michael Novotny/Ben Buckner, Debbie Novotny/Carl Horvath, Ted Schmidt/Blaze Wyzecki and Emmett Honeycutt/Calvin Colpepper (Many of these pairings won't appear until later on in the story)

**Setting**(**s**): Queer as Folk Seasons 1-5. Harry Potter Novel Series - Pending

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings (Including but not limited to)**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (maybe), Alcohol Use, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Physical, Emotional, Mental and Sexual Abuse, Classism, Homophobia, Hate Crimes, Drug Use, Mention of Drug Use, Alcoholism, Attempted Suicide, Suicide, Attempted Rape, Rape, Nudity, Fights, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>7th June 1996<strong>

Harry followed after his uncle in a silent daze. His mind was still reeling from all that had happened. He had finally met his Uncle Brian and had discovered from him that he had actually fought for custody of him for years. Before finally having to give up, as he had been basically told he would never get custody of him. It would have been unbelievable for Harry to believe that Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry would do such a thing, if he hadn't realized early on that Albus Dumbledore was not as he was perceived on the surface. Bright green eyes glanced up to stare at his Uncle Brian with a searching look.

Brian Kinney was a man that nearly all women, and men, would swoon over. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones that enhanced his beautiful hazel green eyes. His lips were full and a light rosy pink. Tan skin nearly glowed in the dim hallway lights, a natural tan and not one a machine or can makes. The supple chocolate brown leather jacket enhanced his long lean form. The form fitting jeans enhanced his long, muscular legs and both his assets in front and in back. Even his hair looked carefully styled to look like he didn't style at all, and it just begged to have hands run through it.

Harry, being only eleven almost twelve, didn't recognize any of that. He could tell though that his uncle had the look of a model and the charisma of someone that anyone would listen to.

Brian looked like the type of man girls from his school would gush and drool over, and possibly some boys would have a hard time keeping their eyes off him. Harry wondered if he would ever look as handsome as his uncle and be as tall as him when he reached Brian's age. Harry always felt small and unattractive, a nobody that everyone seemed to overlook.

"What has you lost in the clouds?" Brian glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow and an amused glint in his hazel eyes.

"Oh - uh -" Harry stuttered with a shrug. "I was just thinking about, um," Harry wasn't sure he wanted to finish his thought, but somehow he didn't think he would be embarrassed to mention to his uncle about what he was thinking, "how the girls at my school would think of you as drool worthy." He finally stated with a small shrug and looked anywhere but his uncle.

Brian gave a small chuckle as they stepped into the elevator. "Well, I am fucking amazing." He stated with a cocky smirk. "Everyone wants me or wants to be me," He continued in such a tone that made it clear to Harry that his uncle/godfather sounded a bit too arrogantly. "They're not my preference and the age difference is a big thing." Brian added and leaned against the railing of the elevator. "I don't want to be seen as a pedophile and get arrested." His arms crossed over his chest as he turned a curious gaze at his nephew and godson, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Oh - you - you don't like...women like that?" Harry questioned with apprehension. His head tilted like a curious bird as bright inquisitive eyes looked up at him. They were so much like Lily's; they were almost too painful to look at. Brian turned his head away from his young godson momentarily, forcing away the sudden lump in his throat and tightness in his chest.

He glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye and answered simply with "No."

After a moment's pause, Harry asked hesitatingly "It's not a bad thing...right?" He raised a pale hand, brushing away stray strands of raven black hair that fell into his eyes. He had never had any sort of talk about same gender relationships or even different gender relationships with anyone. He knew his "Uncle" Vernon couldn't stand anything abnormal, and gays were clearly abnormal to him. Actually, to his "Uncle" Vernon, what wasn't abnormal?

The older dark auburn haired man shook his head and gave a tired sigh. He turned towards Harry and uncrossed his arms to place one, hopefully comforting hand on Harry's shoulder before answering. "Of course it isn't. People are just ignorant, judgmental and scared of what they can't understand. Half the time they can't get over their simple minded views or their own insecure sexuality. So they take it out on any one that's different." Brian stated bluntly.

"One thing you need to learn is not to listen to all the other heterosexuals bullshit as they try to shove their opinions down your throat." He stated in disgust. "On how _fags_ -" He spat the word like it was acid on his tongue. "Will burn in hell because we have the same sex preference. Like what I do in the privacy of my own home, in my own time, is any of their goddamn business. Like who I," Okay, he needed to edit this just a little, he was positive Harry didn't have any experience with this particular topic, "sleep with, spend my time with or fall for affects anyone else accept the person I'm with. People don't like things they don't understand and that usually tends to scare them. And when that particular thing scares them they automatically hate." Brian stated passionately and firmly. If there was ever a topic he could get angry, defensive or incensed about it was homosexual rights, child abuse and his own personal business when someone tried to butt in when it wasn't wanted.

"The only thing you need to worry about is your own opinion and what you think is right and wrong, not what everyone else thinks." Brian said. If got under his skin sometimes, the way people can be simple minded, bigoted, ignorant asses.

"So if someone likes both genders than that's okay?" Harry asked in hesitant confusion. His eyebrows were furrowed while his eleven-year-old mind tried grasping what his uncle was saying to him. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around what Brian was saying, especially after he had been surrounded with such prejudice for so many years.

Though Europe was generally more accepting towards homosexuals, they still had those individuals that thought it was wrong. Many would assume the Wizarding World would not accept gays, but that wasn't the case. Many purebloods accepted them without a second thought. As long as the family was able to continue their line: they saw no reason why they shouldn't be allowed to do whatever they wanted behind closed doors. It was mostly the muggleborns and most half bloods that saw the problems with it. Harry looked at his Uncle Brian and realized at that moment that he was the type of person he could look up to. It was better than the Dursley's or anyone in the Wizarding World.

"Absolutely." Brian moved away from the wall when the elevator stopped on the ground floor. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder again. He silently moved him off the elevator while providing additional support just in case he needed it. "If you like both female and male then good for you. As long as everyone is in agreement in whatever...relationship...you choose," Harry didn't know where that pained look came from, but he was glad his Uncle continued, "then it doesn't matter. I've known I was gay for a long time, and I know I don't like women like that. I definitely prefer men." A smirk graced his lips as he walked towards his Jeep. Clicking the beeper of his car, he guided Harry to the passenger door before he walked around the front and slipped into the driver side.

Harry buckled his seat belt and sighed. "What if someone's not sure?" Harry questioned. It was a relief for Harry to finally talk to someone about this. He had never been able to trust anyone enough. Sure the Weasley's were like family to him but they could be rather over bearing and pushy. The Granger's were kind too but he didn't feel comfortable enough around them to ask questions. With his Uncle Brian though he felt comfortable, more relaxed then he had ever felt in his life.

Brian pulled away from the curb and out into the traffic. He drove down street and towards the shopping district that was only a couple of miles away. His eyes flickered back and forth between watching the road and glancing at his nephew-godson.

"Have you ever checked out a boy or girl while at your school?" He inquired. The silence coming from his nephew gave him the answer. Well, there was three possible answers to that. Harry was either A; too scared to admit to both, B; too confused to figure it out right now, or C; he didn't like either and wasn't sure how to explain it

After thinking for a moment, Brian suggested the only thing he could think of. "Experiment." Harry jumped in surprise when the silence was suddenly broken after it that had fallen over the two of them.

Harry thought about that for a moment and came up with nothing to respond with. With no other reply in mind he had no choice but to reiterate. "Experiment?" He asked in bewilderment.

"If you're not sure if you like males or females or both then give them both a try. See which ones you like the best or if you like both. I'm sure you have enough girls and boys at your school willing to give you a few lessons on making out." He stated with a sly smile and sparkle in his beautiful eyes. "Hell, you could even try it here." Brian added as an afterthought. If Harry was going to stay with Brian, and Brian definitely hoped those papers would determine just that, then Harry should be prepared to get involved with someone here. However, Brian couldn't force Harry to stay here if he didn't want to. Who knows how many friends Harry might have left behind. "That is if you plan on staying here instead of going back to England?" Brian questioned. He decided a change of subject was needed while Harry thought over what Brian told him.

He knew that no kid was really secure in his or her sexual orientation as a teenager. Especially not before puberty and during puberty it was even worse. He wasn't sure if telling Harry to experiment was the best advice. But he sure as hell wished someone had given him advice when he was twelve. Of course being raised in a house with a frigid, religious fanatic, of a mother and a drunken, abusive, asshole of a father any advice they offered would not have been appreciated or welcomed.

"I - I don't know. I'd like to go back but I also want to stay here. I don't want to stay in the Wizarding World after I graduate. I wouldn't mind getting a normal education if...if I stay." Harry explained. He was feeling very unsure about so many things right now. He wanted to stay but maybe his uncle didn't want him to stay? That didn't make sense considering he was prepared to sign those papers without a second thought. He was also thinking about what his uncle had just told him. He adjusted his position in the seat as he anxiously tapped his fingers on the passenger door.

"Hmm." Brian hummed at Harry's reply. He took a right turn and pulled up to the curb in front of a store that housed clothes that was made for preteens and teenagers. "For now why don't we stop worrying about all that and get you some new clothes that you desperately need." When he turned to look at Harry he saw the look of insecurity on his face and knew it was because he was being bought clothes and was unused to being given something that was new and not already used. "I have more than enough money Harry," He stated and tried to soothe his worries. "My nephew is going to look good, no matter how long you're here for." He stated with a small smirk. "Hell, if you need to, consider this thirteen years of birthday presents I was never able to give you." A small smile spread across Harry's lips at the statement.

_The shopping would be good for him, as well as for myself_, he thought to himself and once again he looked over what was called 'clothing' to Harry. They were hideous. He was not going to allow his nephew-godson be seen in rags. Harry deserved much better than that. He would not turn out like he had. Brian would give Harry what he should have always had when he had been his age and damn what anyone else thought.

Brian opened the drivers side door and stepped out. Slamming it shut he walked around the front of the car and up onto the sidewalk. He headed to the stores doors, knowing instinctively that Harry was following. He locked the Jeep behind him as they walked, hearing the double beeps of the doors locking. Brian hoped that Harry would enjoy this shopping experience as much as Brian would. He enjoy shopping and he had no problem admitting that clothes were one of his obsessions, bordering on addiction.

Ever since he was a child he had been restricted by what he could and could not do; from clothes, foods, friends and many other things. Up until he was a preteen and teenager and he started rebelling against Joan and Jack. It was one of the reasons he liked doing whatever he wanted to because of those restrictions from his childhood. He assumed Harry would feel the same way. He couldn't wait to get Harry out of those rags and into something that most teenagers would be envious of. These clothes would be more than suitable for his nephew to be seen with Brian.

It was time to shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever 21<strong>

Harry followed Brian into the store and his eyes went wide. He looked around at all the beautifully colored clothes with shock. Most of his clothing were boring and dull colored. Not to mention they were hand me downs from his much larger "cousin" and they never fit at all. It was nice to see clothes with color. Brian glanced over his shoulder to see his nephew gaze around in amazement. It was sad, that his nephew was awed at something as simple as clothing color. With a shake of his head Brian looked back at the clerk behind the counter. It was a younger man, around twenty or twenty-one, with messy brown hair and steel gray eyes that filled with desire when they landed on him.

A smirk flickered across his lips. He was always amused and rather proud at how he made most, if not all, men go lustful at the sight of him. Most would assume it was just his ego, but Brian knew better. He knew how handsome he was and he used it to his advantage most of the time.

"Hey there." He spoke. His voice went husky and his hazel green eyes burned with lust when he looked the clerk over.

"Hey." The clerk, with the name tag Pierce across it, breathed out with a smile lighting his features. His light gray eyes slowly trailed over Brian's figure. His tongue licked his lips at the gorgeous male standing before him. It was like a dream come true to have someone as hot as him in his store, especially at a dull time like this. The things the two of them could do to each other.

Brian cleared his throat, breaking the younger man's thoughts. He had a rather good idea of what Pierce was thinking. "I need your best brands of clothes for my nephew." Brian stated with a twinkle of amusement bubbling beneath the surface.

"O-of course. It's this way." Pierce blushed at the heated look in Brian's eyes. He slightly stumbled as he walked towards the back of the store, where the more expensive clothing was. Harry had watched in silent awe as his uncle worked some kind of power over the younger male. Harry had never been shopping with anyone who could command the clerk to help them so fast and easily.

The two followed the clerk and stopped near the expensive clothes. Brian may not like stores like Forever 21 but they would be good enough for his nephew, for now anyways.

"If we need anything I'll let you know." Brian murmured with a wink. He turned away from Pierce who was still blushing rather heavily and placed his hand upon his nephews shoulder. He began to push Harry towards the stack of jeans and shorts.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked lowly with his bright green eyes flickering up to his uncle and then back to the pants and shorts that looked to be his size.

Brian shrugged. "It's a gift." With no other words spoken between the two Brian began to grab dark blue, blue, light blue, black, gray, dark gray, white and tan pants in different brands. Harry held the ever-growing pile of pants and shorts as he followed his uncle through the store. He wasn't going to say anything about what Brian was choosing since he had no taste in clothing while his uncle did. He watched as his Uncle Brian grabbed long-sleeved, short-sleeved, sleeveless shirts, jackets, sweaters, sweatshirts and coats of different colors. The colors ranged from blues, greens, reds, whites, blacks and in multi-colored, plaid and silk. Harry grew red in embarrassment as Brian grabbed boxers and tossed them to Harry as well as socks. "Go try those clothes on." He ordered in a rather gentle tone.

Harry gave a nod and quickly rushed into the changing room. He was ecstatic about having an uncle that actually cared and was willing to take him shopping. Even if it was so that Brian looked good as well next to a well dressed nephew. He shook his head and shoved his thoughts away when there was a sharp knock on the door. "You done day-dreaming in there? Or would you like some more time?" Brian asked on the other side of the door. He had not realize that Harry would get that lost in this new clothes buying experience. "Have you tried any of the clothing on yet? You've been in there several minutes and I haven't heard anything." He continued with a raised eyebrow.

Harry didn't know he'd been standing there for long at all. He felt like he was in some sort of dream, but this was real. All these clothes were his for the taking and he even got to try them on. "Right - sorry. I'm...I'll try some on then...um...I'll come out in a few minutes." Harry called out. "I'm just trying to decide which shirt would look best." He stated and looked into the changing room mirrors of the dark blue jeans and silk, long sleeved black shirt he was wearing. He didn't mention that he thought they all looked great and felt great too since they actually fit.

"You're worse than Honeycutt Harry and that's saying something. There's no bigger queen out there than him." Brian stated with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't going to mention that he knew Harry had no idea who he was was talking about. "Look when you finish trying all your clothes on and figuring out what doesn't fit, leave in the room. Whatever you want to keep take up the counter. Then go pick out a couple pairs of shoes that fit and you like. I'll meet you up at the counter."

"All right!" Harry called out to his Uncle. He was stunned that he was told to get shoes and more than one pair. He hadn't paid attention on the way to the dressing rooms with his arm filled with clothes. He knew the store was huge and he was glad he didn't have to go find his uncle. It sounded like he was going somewhere. He assumed that if Brian was shopping and waiting for someone to try on all the clothes he had, then he wouldn't want to wait in the changing rooms either.

Brian stepped out into the main part of the store and scanned the room. His hazel green eyes landed upon the store clerk leaning against the register counter with a bored expression on his face as he flipped with a magazine. He could change that boredom. He would change it. With a smirk gracing his lips, he sauntered over to the register in confidence. He leaned across and gave the younger gentleman a playful tap on the hand. He watched younger man straighten up instantly and turned his attention to Brian.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" Pierce asked in a flirty tone of voice.

Brian licked his lips devilishly and grinned. He enjoyed hearing those words fall out of others mouths. He was like honey in a beehive. He knew how to seduce and after having so many broken hearted men chase after him time and time again he knew just what to do. He leaned in a little more and maneuvered his index finger to invoke the man to come closer. "While you are free how about you and I have a little fun to help you pass your boring work?"

The clerk was hooked. He couldn't stop looking into Brian's eyes and watch his luscious lips move with confidence. Pierce could suck those lips any day of the week. He knew what this costumer was doing but he didn't care. He wanted him. He needed him while he had some down time. "What did you have in mind?"

Brian surveyed the store and saw that no one had entered since he and Harry arrived. He turned back to the clerk and smiled charmingly. This was the opportune time. Harry was trying on clothes and no one had come in and he doubted anyone would. "Why don't you take a lunch break and I'll see what I can _come up_ with."

Pierce walked quickly to the front of the entrance and locked the doors. He wasn't sure what this client had in mind exactly, but he had a pretty good idea. There was no way he was going to pass this handsome man up.

Brian led the way back to the restrooms, knowing full well that the clerk was following. He would have gone to the changing rooms but he knew that Harry was still in there. No matter what anyone thought of him, or how he acted, he didn't want Harry to hear what he was about to do. Nor did he want Harry accidentally wandering out and seeing his uncle fucking some guy up against the register desk. There was no way in hell he was about to head to the girls changing room.

Brian made his way to the last stall in the bathroom and turned to face the clerk. Pierce froze under the intensity of the lust coming off this amazingly hot customer. Hot clerk had hot lips and Brian had always been a sucker for soft kissable lips. Course kissable lips usually meant cock-sucking lips and he was certainly looking forward to testing that theory.

He grabbed the clerk by his belt loop and pulled him forward. They met in a lip crushing kiss, mouth and tongue gravitating towards each other. Brian pushed and pulled until he had the clerk with his back up against the wall, refusing to break the kiss. The clerk was clearly very eager to keep things moving hot and fast as he reached down to Brian's pants and unbuttoned his jeans. Pierce shivered in anticipation when he didn't have to battle underwear to grab Brian's long, thick hard cock. Brian moaned into the clerk's mouth as the hot soft hand grabbed his cock and began to stroke. Much as Brian loathed breaking the fucking hot kissing, he wanted his cock sucked even more.

Brian broke the kiss first and pushed the clerk down to his knees while Brian leaned against the wall. The clerk smiled up at him with rosy cheeks and his lips red, swollen and wet. His eyes heavy with lust, panting for air..it was just perfect. Brian smirked heatedly at him as those hot wet lips engulfed his cock in a tight sucking motion. "Fuck," Brian couldn't help but moan out. He had known those lips would be made for sucking cock.

Pierce moaned around the guys hot, hard cock. Fuck, he knew that some guys tasted different but this guy was fucking delicious. He was musky and hot, sweet and salty but not a hint of bitter. He sucked and licked, using his lips, hands and tongue. He could feel himself painfully hard and leaking in his pants. He didn't want to come in his pants but this guy would be worth it. He didn't know how close this guy was to coming but he'd happily keep sucking this cock till the guy came.

As much as Brian was loving this guys mouth, and he certainly had natural cock sucking skills, he had admired the clerks ass earlier. He would much rather come fucking him. With that thought Brian pulled the guy up and kissed him again, enjoying the taste of himself in this guys mouth. Brian pulled back, took a condom out of his pocket, ripped it open in his self-patented teeth rip, and spit. He pulled out the extra wrapper piece, and heatedly put it on his cock. He knew how hot he was. He knew he was known as the King of Liberty Avenue for a reason and there were times he certainly appreciated the recognition he received from others. He was enjoying the little show he was putting on for this guy. This guy was very responsive, starring at every move Brian made. He was practically drooling at the site of Brian hot, hard and ready.

"And now for the main event."

Good lord the man's voice was pure sex.

Brian reached forward to open the clerk's pants and pushed them down to his knees. He took an admiring glance at the hard cock and nice ass. He turned the guy against the wall and prepared him quickly using the packet of lube from his other pocket. He pressed the guy harder against the wall, withdrew his fingers and thrust his cock in deep in one thrust. Both men moaned loudly at the tight hot pleasure. Brian knew he wouldn't last much longer and he figured the other man was pretty damn close too. Brian began to pound harder and harder, grabbing the guy's hips and thrusting as fast and hard as he could. In and out, pounding over and over again, now almost desperate for release. He could feel the guy grab his own cock and stroke in perfect timing with Brian's thrusts, matching the pounding of his prostate.

"Oh god...I'm gonna..." He couldn't get out any more words; this had to be the hottest fuck he'd ever had.

Brian leaned forward, feeling his impending release, and whispered huskily in the guys ear, "Do it...come, now." The guy couldn't hold back any more, at that powerful command he came all over his hand and the wall as Brian came hard, hips jerking with his orgasm, grunting through his final release.

Brian waited a few moments till they got their breathing under control, pulled out and disposed of the condom. He cleaned up and was dressed by the time the clerk turned around, eyes dazed and clouded in a haze of lust and satisfaction. Brian smirked knowingly at him. "That was hot."

Pierce couldn't do anything but nod, still appreciating the view. He smiled back at Brian as he slowly redressed.

Just before they exited the bathroom Brian grabbed him by the neck and gave him one last hard demanding kiss. "Now lets go see what my nephew is up to, shall we." Brian spoke with a calm, collected demeanor. No one would have known he'd just been fucking some guy's brains out just before if they didn't know him, certainly not with the passion and fire that they fucked with. After having sex Brian always felt rejuvenated. If he was starting to feel sick, tired or had a migraine or headache but then had sex, he felt regenerated and couldn't figure out why. As long as it continued to work he didn't given a damn how or why it happened. It kept him from getting sick and that was all he that he really cared about. He enjoyed sex and if it kept him fit then he was going to keep doing it.

Pierce could only nod at Brian's statement. He realized then that he'd never be able to use that bathroom again without getting a hard-on. He was so fucking glad he decided to cover this extra shift today.

* * *

><p><strong>Liberty Diner<strong>

"So Brian fucking Kinney suddenly calls you up a few hours ago and basically tells you that he's adopting his nephew-godson?" Michael rhetorically asked with surprise in his dark brown eyes. His face showed his disbelief to what Lindsay and Melanie had just told him and their friends. Why would Brian of all people want to adopt his nephew-godson? Didn't he enjoy his freedom as a playboy? The King of Liberty Avenue? Michael wondered with a furrow of his eyebrows.

Emmett Honeycutt, a rather flamboyant gay man, gave a smile and leaned leisurely against the booth's wall. His light brown eyes looked over at his friends. "Well, I for one think it's a fabulous idea." Emmett announced while airily waving his hands in the air. "I think it's about time Brian finally gets something good in his life." The brunette haired male continued. He didn't care about the disbelieving expressions shown on his friend's features at his statement. They all turned to look at him, each of them wondering if he was high.

"He could be doing this to get something in return." Ted Schdmit suggested. He was a rather mundane looking man. He had dark chocolate brown eyes, curly brown hair that fell into a pale forehead and a short stature.

"He'll probably end up killing the kid." Melanie muttered under her breathe from her position beside her girlfriend.

"Well I don't think he will." Emmett replied with a roll of his eyes. "Give the man some credit Melanie." He looked to the brunette haired woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Mel!" Lindsay exclaimed in chorus with Emmett while he was speaking. The blonde haired woman looked to her girlfriend with disbelief at what she had just said. She knew Melanie and Brian didn't get along, but not to the point where she would say something so harsh like that.

Even though Brian wasn't always the nicest person, that didn't mean Emmett actually believed what his friends were saying. They did rather like talking shit behind the man's back. Emmett knew that Brian more than likely knew it too, but ignored it for the sake of his own temper. "Brian isn't the type of person to do something if he doesn't want to. You of all people should know that Michael." Emmett stated with a shake of his head. "And why are we talking behind Brian's back...again?" He rhetorically questioned. His bright outfit of pink and yellow stuck out like a neon sign in the dark and probably blinded people in the sunlight.

"This isn't Brian's behavior." Michael stated. They all knew that Michael just didn't like the idea that perhaps Brian could actually grow up a little. That he was maturing like the rest of them. Though it was doubtful he actually ever would. "Brian isn't one to want to take care of children or teenagers!"

"I seem to recall Brian saying that he had tried to get the care of his nephew but had never been able to because of the government in England." Lindsay remarked near the end of the table.

"Speak of the devil." Ted muttered aloud so those around the table could hear.

All turned to look at the doorway of the diner to see the imposing and handsome figure of Brian Kinney. He was dressed in his usual outfit of form fitting dark blue button fly jeans with a black silk, button up, short sleeved shirt that looked painted on. He wore his supple, dark brown leather jacket that made him look and smell more exquisite. His feet were covered by black leather shoes that matched his outfit perfectly. He also had the look of someone that had just happily fucked their brains out. The group sighed and rolled their eyes in unison. Brian was always getting his need sated one way or another and that look was nothing new for the gorgeous brunette.

They looked away from Brian and at the boy that stood slightly to his right and behind him. He looked to be eleven-years-old, perhaps younger. He was a little short for his age. He had messy raven black hair and emerald green eye's that sparkled brilliantly in the light behind fashionable, rectangular rimed glasses. He wore form-fitting blue jeans with a dark red short-sleeved shirt, a black cotton jacket and black tennis shoes. The group watched silently when the two started forward.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes Before<strong>

After nearly two hours of shopping, Harry was about ready to drop. Harry had noticed that his Uncle Brian looked content, more so than before. The young preteen wondered what he did to get that way. Shrugging his shoulders at the thought Harry decided he just wanted to collapse into a chair or booth and eat. An amused chuckle echoed in the jeep when Harry turned tired green eyes to his uncle.

"Are you sure it's okay that you bought all these things for me?" Harry inquired as he looked to the backseat, filled with bags of different colors from different stores. Most of it was clothes with a few bags of bath and body essentials, entertainment things and a small bag from an eye care specialist.

"Of course I did. No one related to me was going to be walking around in rags like some homeless person." Brian said with a look of distaste gracing his features. "No offense Harry, but if there's one thing about me that you'll learn, is that Brian Kinney always looks good, and his nephew will be no different." As almost an afterthought, but not said too loudly so it wouldn't sound obviously sentimental, Brian added, "and you deserve it after all the crap you've been through."

Harry gave a wide smile at his uncle's words. A warm feeling filled his body, making him feel happy. Even though he and his uncle had only known each other for a few hours, Harry felt like he was already loved and cared about. Even though Brian didn't exactly say it in so many words. Brian Kinney didn't seem the type to express his feelings through words, but through gestures and presents, and Harry could live with that. "Thank you, again. Even if it is to just make you look good, knowing you paid for it means a lot."

Brian didn't respond to Harry's reply and only gave a short nod. With a sharp turn to the right Brian pulled the jeep into a parking space a little ways away from Liberty Diner. "Listen Harry...when we get in there we'll see my friend" inside. They'll talk shit about me mostly but just ignore them alright?" Brian gently ordered. "Everyone around in there knows I'm an asshole and I don't give a shit and you shouldn't either. They're words are meaningless." He was reassuring Harry more than himself. He could see that Harry was much more emotional than he had ever been at that age. Of course nearly having the shit beaten out of daily in every way, besides sexually, would make it difficult for any person to express their emotions.

Harry had been abused both emotionally and mentally. Many emotionally and mentally abused children and even adults reacted more harshly to hurtful words, whether about themselves or those they cared about, than someone actually hitting them.

"One more thing Harry," Brian stated before Harry could open the door, "This may seem harsh or rude but trust me on this. Here on Liberty Avenue if anyone says or does anything you don't like, stand your ground and either ignore them, get me or tell the to go away. I guarantee it'll work. You probably won't need it with me around but I want you safe."

Harry's hesitant nod was followed by a quiet "Right, okay." The almost twelve-year-old followed after his uncle as Brian walked confidently in front of him. Pulling the door open the older man stepped through the doorway of the diner with Harry following a few steps behind him.

"Brian!" Michael called out eagerly with a bright smile and a wave. Brian gave a smirk and walked towards the table. Harry still remained behind him, acting like his shadow.

"No need to shout Mikey. I can see you clearly." Brian stated dryly with a roll of his eyes. "Everyone this is my nephew and godson Harry Potter. Harry, these are my friends." He said in a bored drawl. "The queen in the corner is Emmett Honeycutt," He began and pointed to the brightly dressed pink and yellow dressed male.

"Hi there honey." Emmett gave a friendly smile. Harry gave a small smile and "hi". "Aren't you just the cutest thing." The flamboyant man cooed. "You can call me Auntie Em." He stated with a bright grin.

Brian rolled his eyes at his friends antics. "Beside him is Ted Schdmit, not important enough to truly know." He stated with a smirk.

"Asshole." Ted muttered. "Hey." Ted gave a small smile and wave at the shy boy who waved back.

"Beside him is Michael Novotny, my best friend." Brian continued and ignoring the look on Michael's face.

"Hi." Michael stated with a wave. Brian fought the urge to sigh at the protective vibes he was getting from his friend. It was all very tedious and annoying. Michael was always being overly protective of him. He was the only one that knew everything that he went through growing up. Harry muttered a small hello and another wave.

"Across the table is Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus." Brian said with a small smile to Lindsey and an annoyed glare to Melanie. "They're the resident lesbians in our fucked up little family." He added bluntly.

"Hello." Lindsay politely stated with a smile.

"Hi." Melanie replied with a nod as she adjusted her position beside Lindsay.

"Now that this lovely," Brian said sarcastically, "Meet and greet is over; Harry and I will be at a separate table." He looked pointedly at Michael. His eyes clearly told his friend not to bother him while he was with his nephew. Before the two could walk away Lindsay spoke up.

"Brian, did you think about what Mel and I asked?" Lindsay inquired with wide blue eyes.

Brian looked to his best friend since college and gave a small nod. "I did but we'd have to talk more about it later." With that said uncle and nephew walked away from the groups table and over to an empty table in a corner booth. Sliding onto the benches the two sat across from each other. Brian purposefully taking a seat with his back facing the diner so Harry could see the guests. There was nothing that could make a person more nervous than being in a strange place and not being able to see everyone.

"When the fuck did you get here?" Debbie Novotny demanded when she suddenly appeared at the table. Her outfit was as bright as always. Her t-shirt was a dark blue with the wording "Friends don't let friends line dance" across it. A vest, in colors of green, blue and orange held a wide assortment of buttons and pins across it, some said words while others had pictures across it or signs. A bright purple scarf- like headband was wrapped around her hair, keeping the strands of curly red back. An apron covered her blue jeans and she wore plain colored tennis shoes.

"Nice to see you too Debbie." Brian caustically replied.

"Waiting for an answer asshole." Debbie replied with a raised eyebrow. Her hands remained on her waist as she looked at the twenty-five-year-old.

"Been shopping, with my nephew." Brian replied with a shrug. "He's Lily's son." He continued. He had more than one nephew and niece. He leaned back against the booth with his arm spread casually across the back of it. His right ankle was rested atop of his left leg as he looked to the mother of all stray gays that she deemed needed her help. She was like a shelter for the poor gays. Brian found it unsurprising that she did seeing as she had taken him in when he was a preteen.

"Why the hell am I just meeting your goddamn nephew now?" The red haired woman looked between Brian and Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I could never ever get custody of him and he came looking for me this morning." Brian said with nonchalance. Harry looked the the brightly dressed woman over. She almost reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. Expect she had a more overt, outgoing personality and dressing as vibrant as that one man, Emmett Honeycutt and she cursed a lot. "If we're done with the Spanish Inquisition, we'd like to order our food now." Brian's reply was laced with heavy sarcasm and had an equally sarcastic smile across his lips.

Debbie ignored him and looked to Harry with a gentle gleam in her eyes. She knew an abused child when she saw one. Though he didn't seem as damaged as Brian had been when she first met the little shit. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Debbie said with a sweet smile. "What's your name honey?" She questioned. She ignored Brian's annoyed glare and over exaggerated sigh.

"Harry Potter." Harry murmured with a light flush of pink gracing his cheeks. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." He politely stated with a smile.

"And polite too." Debbie crowed with a laugh. "Well, you're a hell of a lot better than this asshole." She pointed her thumb towards Brian. "The little shit wouldn't know the meaning of manners if it bit him in his ass." She continued with an amused expression and a sparkled of amusement in her eyes.

Brian rolled his eyes and gave a look of disinterest when he spoke up again. He was starting to notice how withdrawn Harry was becoming at the attention that Debbie was giving. She was a bit too outgoing for his shy nephew to meet so suddenly. "Deb, give it a fucking break. The kid barely got here." He stated with a shake of his head.

Debbie turned away from Harry, who had slowly been sliding down the seat to hide himself from the attention he was being given. The young preteen supposed it had to do with whom he was sitting with. "Fine asshole. What do you want?" She demanded.

"Drinks would be nice. That is what a waitress is supposed to ask the customer." Brian stated sardonically.

"Wise ass." Debbie said with a fond smile. She may call Brian insulting names but it was all meant to be in an endearing term. Brian wasn't one for caring and sharing so she showed it any other way she could and this was one of her ways. "What would you like to eat sweetie?" The older woman turned to Harry who was looking at the menu in front of him. His head shot up with wide, surprised eyes at Debbie's question. He seemed shocked that he was being asked for what he wanted, instead of being ordered for already. When Debbie turned to question why but stopped when Brian made a sound in the back of his throat. The older, motherly figure glanced towards Brian with a question in her eyes. The handsome male's jaw clenched and his beautiful hazel eyes clearly screamed not to ask why.

Debbie gave a small nod. She knew when to keep her mouth shut and this was one of those times. Harry almost reminded her of Brian when he was a teenager; of course Brian was more cold-hearted, cynical, sarcastic, and satirical when it came to how he was treated. He still was, if not more so than ever before. "I'll have a - uh - Dr. Pepper?" Harry asked more than stated with a furrow of his eyebrows. He didn't know what a Dr. Pepper was, but it sounded interesting and he wouldn't mind trying it.

"Comin' right up sweetie." Debbie replied with a smile and wink. "Your usual coffee then?" She rhetorically questioned to Brian.

"And a water." Brian nodded in agreement.

"And what are you eating?" Debbie demanded with a raised eyebrow. "Harry is too thin to be healthy. He better be getting a big meal." She ordered with a protective glint in her eyes.

"I'll get my usual. A turkey sandwich with no mayo." Brian ordered.

"Uhm -" Harry glanced down at the menu. "Can I get a bacon cheeseburger with grilled onions, chips - fries I mean and a milk shake, strawberry and vanilla mix please." The young boy asked. A warm smile graced Debbie's face as she nodded. She was glad the boy was getting a big meal like she demanded.

"Not a problem sweetie." Debbie stated before turning and walking away. Harry watched the older woman walk away before turning to look at his uncle with curiosity.

"Why - uh - why are they - um - staring at us?" Harry whispered as he leaned a little over the table. His brilliant green eyes glancing around the diner with nervousness. Many eyes, mostly all men, were staring between Brian Kinney, the King of Liberty Ave. and the smaller boy.

"Fuckin' assholes don't know when to mind their own business." Brian replied nonchalantly. He wasn't going to show his real annoyance to it. They wouldn't stop looking, even if he did tell them all to mind fuck off. All the queers around here were obsessed with learning anything new on Brian Kinney. Around this time tomorrow everyone will know about the sudden appearance of his nephew-godson. They were all gossip whores when it came down to it.

"Oh." He stated with a small sigh. His shoulders slumped as he anxiously played with the place-mat. The silence between them couldn't exactly be called uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly relaxed either.

"Like I said before we came here, they all think they know me, and while a lot of it _is_ accurate, they don't actually know shit about me. Just ignore them and eventually they'll lose interest." Harry nodded slowly, trying to understand and ignore the stared. Brian relaxed back into the booth and began his next topic of discussion. "You know, Harry, if I'm going to take custody of you we might as well get to know each other." Hazel green eyes looked across the table and at the small teenager. There was an almost tender look in his gaze as he watched Harry silently. The boy was a lot like himself in ways and yet so different in others.

"Like what?" Harry questioned with a tilt of his head, like a small bird. Brian fought the urge to smile and rolled his lips together to keep it hidden. He had an image to keep up of course. Harry looked like a curious, yet adorable, little kitten. Not that he would ever admit to that thought. He perished the thought as soon as it appeared.

"Your interests, hobbies, friends from school, grades, that kind of shit. Things most people would know. People that aren't family." Brian stated. "I'm not really into the whole sharing and caring thing, but we have to at least get to know each other, especially if you're going to be living with me." He almost grimaced at the thought. He was use to for the last seven years, living alone and now he was going to suddenly have another person. He was going to have to figure something out, with only his own large room in the loft. Perhaps he'd buy the empty loft below him and if the time came to, he'd buy the loft next door.

"Well, I like drawing; sketching and painting. One of my dorm mates, Dean Thomas," Harry stated with a smile. "Taught me how to draw when we first became friends in my first year." Harry stated. "I was taught how to play the violin and piano. A few of my other friends started to teach me." The teen lazily drew invisible designs across the table surface.

Brian could feel the burning gaze of his friends on him, but ignored them for the sake of listening to Harry speak. "I like to write, it doesn't matter what it is. Whatever comes to me at that moment, I write it down." He remarked with a slight smile.

"Sounds interesting." Brian offhandedly remarked. Harry just gave a short, stiff nod. The older male fought the urge to sigh.

"Here ya go." Debbie announced. Setting the drinks and food down in front of the two.

"Thank you." Harry politely replied with a shy smile.

"Thanks Deb." Brian nodded. Debbie gave a nod in return before turning on her heel and walking over to the table where the gang sat.

"So that's art and music, how about other interests, like sports?" He questioned before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I like sports. Not as much as other boys my age, but enough. Dean Thomas taught me and a couple of other boys how to play hockey once when the black lake froze over. Seamus Finnegan taught us how to play football during warmer days, as he loves the sport." When Harry said football, Brian had a feeling he meant soccer. As Lily had tended to call soccer, football and would get offended when he called it something different. "Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, taught me and a couple of others how to play baseball during the weekend after testing." Harry explained. Brian had been sporty as well when he was a preteen and teenager. He had played each of the sports Harry had stated over the years he grew up. Mostly it was to get out of the house for however long he could manage.

"I use to play those sports as well. I was best at soccer though. Anything else?" Brian inquired.

"Well - I like gardening and cooking - for pleasure - not when I'm forced to do it." Harry stated with a slight frown on his face. Brian felt the sudden urge to hunt Harry's soon to be old guardians and show them just how much he hated assholes that hurt children.

"I've never been a big gardener myself, but I know a bit about cooking." He gave a shrug as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich. He felt somewhat comfortable sitting across from his nephew, learning about him. Brian Kinney wasn't one to ask personnel information, but when it came to this boy, he was willing to sit down and shut the fuck up without making some snide comment.

"Friends?" Brian asked, eyebrows rose with a smirk.

"Well - there's Hermione Granger, she's the smartest girl in the school and very motherly and bossy at times." Harry said with a warm smile. "She's my best friend." He stated. Brian nodded in understanding. "Then there's Ron Weasley, he's my other best friend, but not the brightest. He gets jealous and easily angered." Brian gave another short nod. "When we told him we were going to do a search for you, he was a little skeptical, but he promised not to tell anyone. It made it a lot easier to do a search for you, especially when we had Bill and Charlie helping us, they're Ron's older brother's." He had met Bill and Charlie when they had come home for the summer holiday's to see their family. It was with the help of Hermione mentioning some of the things they found, that Bill and Charlie began to get everything Harry would need to find Brian and get him to Pittsburgh. Harry took a few fries and dipped them into the ranch. He found he rather liked the flavor of the two together.

A look of slight disgust crossed Brian's face before a blank, disinterested expression crossed his face before Harry could see. God knows the kid seemed to have worse self-esteem than Mikey and Ted put together. He didn't need any more drama queens. Those two and Honeycutt were more than enough for him to handle for an hour. "I also have Fred, George, Bill and Charlie as good friends. We all got to know each other better when they were helping me. It was nice." Harry said as he grabbed another fry and dipped into the ranch. "I have more friends at school like Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and a few other people."

Brian contemplated perhaps not giving Harry an option to stay here or go to his school again. The boy had all these friends that would more than likely be harder to find at Middle School and High School. Especially if he gets teased about something. Children, especially preteens and teenagers could be rather vicious when they put their minds to it. Brian frowned and looked to his wrist to see the time. It was nearing four. He was surprised they had remained here for over the last couple of hours. At least he had the day off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Loft<strong>

**21st June 1996**

Over the last two weeks Harry Potter had never felt so happy and content. Ever since his uncle had signed the papers making him Harry's legal guardian, both in the Muggle and Wizarding world, Harry had felt an immense weight lifted from his shoulders. It was a relief to have this pressure gone. It was during that time that he and his uncle had gotten to know each other even more. Harry had noticed over these two weeks that his uncle's friends were very different but they all fit together like a puzzle. Harry had seen how protective of Brian, Lindsay and Michael are. He assumed that the two friends knew more about his uncle's past then he did.

Harry had thought also that they both seemed to want his uncle Brian to act a certain way or how the blame is easily pushed onto Brian without the older mam really trying to fight against it. It was during this time that he learned from Micheal's mother, Debbie, that Lindsay has been trying to get Brian to be the surrogate father for the baby(s) she wanted. Harry can remember the conversation his Uncle Brian had had with Lindsay and Melanie a few weeks ago. From the gossip that Harry constantly hears about his Uncle it was obvious that most didn't think him to be a "fatherly" type of person. Within the closed doors of the Loft, Harry had been shown a softer side to Brian Kinney.

Brian was a rather caring person when he let his walls down, which was rare. His Uncle Brian _was_ willing enough to show the side of him that everyone usually sees when they're away from the loft. Harry knows his uncle would make a wonderful father. He just wasn't sure his uncle believed he could be. Brian had been taking great care over him. His uncle had recently called a construction crew to begin remolding the loft next door and below him. He had bought the two apartments with some of the inheritance money he was given by his grandfather and was also going to use it for the construction.

The loft next door had three bedrooms instead of the one Brian had, but they were smaller. One of those rooms would be turned into Harry's bedrooms and the last two would be left empty for now. The opening of the walls between the two apartments was going to make it easily accessible from inside. It would be made into a partly open concept that would allow for a bigger kitchen then what his uncle had now. A wall was going to be built around an area for his uncle's office space and a few other areas would be added like a dinning room, a living room and family room area. The loft below had two bedrooms that were going to be used mostly as guest rooms and built to house the musical instruments and his artistic supplies that Brian had bought him. His uncle was having a staircase built in, as the loft is below Brian's, near the corner of the room that would allow easy access to the apartment below.

Harry had at first tried to talk his Uncle Brian out of buying them and renovating, but once Brian set his mind to do something there was no changing it. Not that it bothered Harry that much. He did like large open spaces since his time living in a crapped cupboard under the stairs. He was eager to see what the place would like once it was done. He shook his head and pushed away the thoughts of renovation and recalled the conversation that had occurred between Brian, Lindsay and Melanie. It had been an interesting conversation.

_The living room of the loft had a thick, tense and heavy feeling as the three adults looked between each other. There was a hesitation to start a conversation on Lindsay's part and annoyance on Brian and Melanie's. "Look, you came here for a reason. Get to the fucking point. Or you can leave and come back when you find the courage to actually talk to me." Harry, from where sat against the cupboards in the kitchen, listened and watched silently. He wanted to hear everything that would be said between the three adults. "I know I'm irresistible, but you aren't my type." Brian stated in a rather snarky voice when the two other women continued to look at him. _

_"I find being in your presence rather sickening." Melanie remarked with a glare.  
><em>

_"The feelings mutual Melanie. I can almost feel my lunch coming back up." Brian sneered sarcastically. _

_Lindsay gave a pleading look between her best friend and girlfriend. "Please, can you not fight?" She begged with wide blue eyes. _

_Brian and Melanie shared a look, both disgruntled at the thought of being polite with each other. With rolled eyes and sighs, they nodded sharply. Melanie leaned back against the cushion of the couch. Brian crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Lindsay. "I've given it some thought." Brian stated suddenly. His lips thinned as he looked between his best friend and the Wicked Witch of Lesbians. _

_"And?" Lindsay asked eagerly. She leaned forward with her hands placed in her lap. _

_"I'll do it." Brian agreed. Lindsay gave a squeal before leaping up from the couch and tackling Brian with a hug. "But, there are some stipulations that I've decided will have to be accepted before we do anything." He continued. _

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lindsay chanted with a giant smile. Brian fought the urge to grimace and gag at the tight hug and chanted thanks. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Can we cut to the chase now that we're done with thanking me?" Brian stated with an expressionless face. He gave Melanie a look that had the other woman gently pulling Lindsay away from Brian. She too wanted to get this meeting over and done with so she could get back to her job. _

"W_hat are these stipulations about?" Melanie demanded. Lindsay had forgotten about what Brian had stated while she had been eagerly thanking him. She looked to her old friend with interest. _

"_If I – we – we have any children, I decided I won't be giving my rights away." Brian stated bluntly. Melanie and Lindsay's eyebrows rose at this rather surprising statement. They had assumed that Brian wouldn't want much to do with the child when they had one. Considering he enjoyed his free time in anyway he could. _

"_Wait, what?" The two women chorused in unison. They looked at each other in surprise and then at the handsome male beside them. _

_Brian fought the urge to sigh and roll of his eyes. He really didn't like having to repeat himself. "You heard me. I'm not giving my rights away. I want to give this fatherhood thing a chance. It isn't so bad with Harry now and it wasn't so bad when I saw him as a baby." He stated. "If you have a fucking problem with that, then this won't happen.__ There's no way that I'm gonna be responsible to my own flesh and blood and not have the rights to see him or her."__  
><em>

_Melanie and Lindsay shared surprised glances. They hadn't expected Brian to have matured a little in the last two weeks. Perhaps taking care of his nephew did do some good for him. They silently communicated before nodding slowly in agreement. "All right, we won't fight you with this. This can be a probationary period where you can show us you can actually be a father for a child without fucking it up." Melanie stated. _

_She may hate the asshole but she knew she would never be able to give up a child of her own if she ever had one of her own. She was willing, albeit_ _painfully, to let Brian keep his parental rights to whatever children he might have with Lindsay. The blonde nodded her agreement with what Melanie was saying. They wouldn't be so cruel to do something like that to him. Even though most of the things they did did at times seem like it. _

_"I also want to a for a little longer, until Harry's older and adjusted." He stated calmly. Brian looked at the couple and continued to speak before they could object. "You can still make an appointment for this and figure out what exactly has to be done." He said with a small twitch of his lips. "I still have to figure things here."  
><em>

_Lindsay cleared her throat and patted down her clothes. She was a little bummed he wanted to wait, but she understood. He was still adjusting with Harry and trying to figure things out here. They could wait and find out what needed to be done on there end. "We'll make an appointment for sometime in August and let you know." She stated with a smile. She felt eager and excited. She would finally get her wish, her dream. She get to finally be a mother, if only in who knows how long. Perhaps she could talk him into it again in a few years. A smile graced her lips at the thought. _

_"Good. Now that we're done here, I have some shit to do." Brian said and stood from the leather sofa. _

_"Oh right. Of course." Lindsay stated and got up from the couch. "Come on Mel." The couple held hands as they made their way towards the the front door._

_"Thanks asshole." Melanie stated as she and Lindsay stepped out into the hallway. _

_"Always a pleasure bitch." He mockingly smiled at the brunette who simply glared at his remark. _

_"Thank you again, Brian." Lindsay's blue eyes sparkled happily at the taller man. _

_"Of course. Later Wendy." Brian gave a small smile at his best friend._

_"I'll be seeing you Peter." With one last smile, the two women walked towards the elevator. _

_"So, how much did you ease drop on?" Brian randomly inquired, looking towards where Harry had been sitting silently. _

_"All of it?" Harry questioned with an innocent smile. He had become more open over the last two weeks of being with his uncle. "I think it's pretty cool." He continued when Brian didn't say anything. Bright green eyes watched his Uncle Brian lock the sliding metal door. _

_Brian made a sound at the back of his throat and made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ice tea. He uncapped the Arizona Green Tea and took a drink. If he wasn't drinking water, he was either drinking coffee, ice tea; Harry had gotten him into it, juice or alcoholic beverages. He also did some illegal drugs, but it was all for fun and nothing more. He didn't exactly have an addictive personality, but when he enjoyed the things he did, he would keep doing it because he wanted to not because he had to. He would never do it around his nephew, even if some people would assume he had no regard for Harry. _

_In fact Harry only knew about it because he had seen Brian putting some small bags into a locked box in his room once and Brian saw him watching. He felt guilty for looking but his uncle was really honest, almost brutally, and told him what it was and that if he ever found Harry near it without his uncle's express permission he would be in deep shit. His uncle had also told him that he knew his own limits and knew just how much his body could handle. Harry didn't think it was a very good idea taking those dangerous drugs but the older man didn't do it too often. It was almost marijuana that his uncle smoked, more so than the others, from what Brian said and Harry knew his uncle doesn't lie, but omits the truth or keeps it to himself.  
><em>

_"That you're going to be a Dad." Harry added when he noticed Brian didn't seem very excited or even listening to him. "Aren't you happy about it?" He asked with his signature head tilted to the side in curiosity. Bright emerald green eyes looked up at his Uncle with furrowed eyebrows and a frown._

_"Of course." Brian gave a smile that showed anything but excitement. _

_"Is something wrong Uncle Brian?" The almost twelve-year-old took a seat on the couch and faced his Uncle. _

_"Nothing's wrong Harry." The twenty-three-year-old looked to his nephew before giving in at the wide-eyed puppy dog look."I don't want to end up being a shitty father." Harry could almost hear "like my father" at the end of that sentence. From what he knew of his grandfather, the man had been a very horrible person towards Brian growing up. He knew his grandmother had also been the same. _

_"You're going to be an awesome dad." Harry stated with a smile. "You're already awesome uncle/parental figure with me and you hardly know how to handle a preteen." He added with his eyes sparkling in mischief. _

_Brian gave a laugh and small smile. "Yeah, true." He conceded with a nod of his head. _

_"I'm glad you're not going to give up your parental rights." Harry said suddenly with a small smile. The relief he had felt at the news was strong. He was about as excited and anxious as Lindsay was at the thought of his uncle becoming a father. He wanted a younger sibling/cousin that he could take care of and play with. He was already thinking of his uncle as a fatherly figure. Harry wanted to be able to play and spoil the child. He wanted to be able to take care of the child when it came over to Brian's place to be watched. _

_"I'm glad too..." Brian muttered softly, eyes distant as he looked out at the wide opened window. "I'm not that heartless." _

Harry snapped out of his memory when the loft door opened with a low groan and then slammed shut with a thud. "Hi Uncle Brian. How was work?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder and not paying much attention to the commercials.

"Awesome." Brian snapped sarcastically. His foul mood could be nearly felt in the air. "I'm heading out tonight Harry, but I'll be back in few hours. I'll leave you money to order take out. Order either from the Chinese place or the pizza place we usually get food from, they both know the building and us. I'll be back sometime later." He said as his hazel eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. 11:37. It had been a long day.

"...All right..." Harry didn't know where his uncle went out at night but he always smelt like alcohol, sweat and some other smell that he couldn't figure out.

Brian didn't reply but just headed to the bathroom to take a shower before heading to the bedroom to get dressed. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Brian came back dressed in tight black jeans and a see through dark blue shirt. His shoes were black and he was carrying his jacket. "Money's on the counter. Save me some food, okay?" He called out over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the front door. He locked it both with the alarm code and then his keys.

Harry sat on the couch for a few minutes and shook his head at the strangeness of the whole encounter. Adults sometimes could be so strange. He would figure out one day where his uncle always went. But for now he was content with not knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome! :)<strong>

**Sorry this chapter update took so long. I've had it collecting dust for a few months, before I rediscovered it and then did some changes since the original verse sucked. But it's better now.**

**You can thank my awesome beta, JustBeAQueen. She's the one that wrote the "lemon" scene between Brian and the clerk. ;) As well as beta-reading this story and making the corrections needed. :]**

**Anyways, if I ever get deleted off here, I have an account on tumblr and livejournal. You can find the links on there. I'll only start using them if I get deleted off here.**

**Now, off of depressing things, I added and corrected some things on Chapter One, so you can all check it out, again, if you want. It's not absolutely needed, as I'll probably mention what I added again later on in the story.**

**So, I hope you all read my Update 06/09/2012 as it is kind of important. I need your input on where I should take this story. As I do have two directions it could go. Surprisingly, I've thought ahead for this story, as usually I kind of just "write" and let the story take itself somewhere. Lol. If that makes sense.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambles. It's late, I'm tired and I was awesome enough to finally update this story. So once again I hope you enjoyed it and are willing to review! :D**

**P.S. Sorry about Harry being a bit OOC, it fits for the story, makes it a little easier for him to seem like a teenage boy with abuse issues and what not.**

**TheWeepingRaven**


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
